I Know Him So Well
by MeredithBrody
Summary: Kira doesn't understand why Odo has been avoiding her, and decides to confront him.


__**Title: I Know Him So Well  
>Summary: Kira doesn't understand why Odo has been avoiding her, and decides to confront him.<br>Historians Note: Set during "His Way"**

**This is written for the "Wednesday Word War" over on Facebook. I rarely write something more than 500 words recently, so I'm pretty happy. I'm also amused that both my recent "long" stories are from Kira's POV. Says something dunnit! **

* * *

><p>She looked at him and suddenly felt like her eyes were just drawn to him. The dinner had been held, and the two of them were sat in the wardroom. They were alone, but not alone. Everyone else was around them, but neither was looking away. The others were talking, dancing. Celebrating. It was a win for the Federation, even though Betazed had fallen, the Romulans had joined the war. They might actually manage to beat the Dominion.<p>

Things were changing quickly for them. She wasn't exactly sure how. They were becoming friends again. After everything that had gone on during the occupation of the station. She wanted her friend back. He had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. He had protected her since before she even knew him. He had known she had killed someone once, and had hidden that fact.

"How did you like the food?" Jake asked, collecting her plate in front of her, breaking her concentration and the eye contact she'd held with him.

"It was almost Bajoran in spiciness. What was it?" she answered, looking briefly at Jake, then spotting Odo's movement out of the corner of her eye. She needed to speak to him. She needed to know they were fine now.

"Mexican. I'll tell dad you liked it" Jake muttered as she stood up,

"Thanks." She chased Odo out of the doorway "Odo, wait" she caught up with him, and he allowed her to fall into step beside him. Quarks was still bustling, but the rest of the promenade was almost silent.

"Major"

"You haven't called me that in years" she tried to smile, but suddenly there was a tension between them that hadn't been there in months. That they got over after the Dominion withdrew from the station.

"It's your rank" he deadpanned, stopping at her favourite viewport. She wondered if he'd done that on purpose, or if it was a random coincidence.

"I thought we were over all of this" she asked him. Waving her hand between them.

"Were we?"

"Odo, please. I don't know what happened." she almost begged for him to tell her what had happened between them. She didn't want to feel like she had lost him again. She had barely seen him in days.

"Nothing happened"

"Is this because I didn't tell you I was going to see Shakaar" she suddenly realised. Wondering if Dax had been right all along, and Odo's feelings for her had never dulled like she always assumed they had.

"No" he gruffly spat in the direction of the window.

"It is, isn't it?" she recognised his face, and it upset her in a way, because this was the man she had thought she knew for so long.

"It would have been nice to know"

"He asked me for a briefing" she defended herself again. Not even sure why she did. It wasn't illegal for her to see a friend. It certainly wasn't a problem for a Bajoran major to inform her superior of the progress in the war.

"As you said before"

"It was the truth" she held her hands up, then took a step towards him as the wormhole spiralled into being behind him. She was almost taken over by the sight until Odo spoke again.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to tell anyone, because I knew everyone would assume we were getting back together." She shouted, causing a couple of drunk revellers falling out of Quarks to look at them with concern, then they sped past them. She took a few more steps away, almost pacing along a small portion of the promenade. She didn't even look up at Odo before she felt his reply more than heard it. She could feel the remorse spreading from him like a wave.

"I'm sorry"

"So am I," she turned back and saw the look of sorrow on his face. Many people couldn't read him, but she had always been able to. She took a deep breath than continued "next time I'll tell you"

"Thank you"

"We should go back" she looked back towards the wardroom and gestured for him to lead.

"You go, I have reports. I'll speak to you tomorrow?"

"Count on it" she smiled and left him. As she turned back she saw him studying the window where the wormhole would appear again should it. She wondered what was now going through his mind. She just hoped that she had mended whatever rift had fallen between them. In this climate you never knew when you'd lose someone you cared about, and she didn't want to say goodbye to him on a sour note. She vowed to try and keep things more positive between them. So she would never have that fear.


End file.
